Clown Control
The Clown Control Deck gets its name from the main monsters of the deck, Dream Clown and Crass Clown. It focuses on the effects of Dream Clown, Crass Clown and Blade Rabbit, in conjunction with Stumbling or Labyrinth of Nightmare. Since Stumbling switches monsters to Defense Position right after they are summoned, you may activate your Dream Clown’s and Blade Rabbit’s effects immediately. Labyrinth of Nightmare is an alternative; unlike Stumbling, it allows for attacks the turn a monster is summoned, then switches battle positions at the end phase to better control the attack positions of both player's monsters. An ideal Clown Control Deck uses a combination of a Rat and a Warrior Toolbox. Earthquake and Zero Gravity are helpful as backup for Stumbling or Labyrinth of Nightmare. Tragedy also works very well in this deck, usually leaving your opponent with no monsters at all. Another card that works well is Level Limit - Area A in combination with Stumbling, as each turn, the Clowns can be changed to def, then automaticly back to attack, activating their effects. The Clown Control Deck uses much monster removal, so it’s best to have Spell and Trap removal too, along with hand disruption. Mystical Space Typhoon/Twister or Giant Trunade is a good card to include for removing both your opponent’s and your own spell and trap cards, such as Stumbling, if needed. The opponent will usually have an open field, so Don Zaloog is a good monster to include in the deck as well as the trap Robbin' Goblin. It is beneficial to revolve the deck around either Stumbling or Labyrinth of Nightmare, because depending on which of the two cards the player uses, the deck material may be completely different. It would be possible to use both cards mentioned, but it would require a wide range of effects. *Stumbling lets the player stall from opponent attacks AND trigger Dream Clown and Blade Rabbit, thereby protecting his or her monsters and Life Points while destroying the opponent. Thus, cards commonly used in Stall Decks may be incorporated into a Clown Control deck that uses Stumbling. The strategy at large is to get any two of a Dream Clown, Blade Rabbit or Crass Clown on the field, one in attack one in defense, so you can use one to destroy or return a monster while the other attacks. Another excellent card with Stumbling is Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 as it is not affected by any spell cards. This means you may use Stumbling, Earthquake, and Messenger of Peace without worry of harming Horus. *Labyrinth of Nightmare, on the other hand, doesn’t switch monsters to Defense Position until the End Phase of the turn, allowing un-delayed attacks from both players. Monsters that inflict Piercing damage like Enraged Battle Ox and powerful beatsticks, such as Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, are welcome in Clown Control Decks that utilize Labyrinth of Nightmare. Monsters such as Goblin Attack Force, Spear Dragon, and Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress should be included, since they switch to Defense Position after they attack or activate their effects, they will be switched back to Attack Position during your End Phase, ready for use again your next turn. Another card that could be used is Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, switching the battle positions of all non-Cloudians to effectively bounce and destroy your opponents monsters, then attack directly. Advantages are that he cannot be destroyed by battle, but the obvious disadvantage is that he is destroyed when he is switched into defense, which rules out the use of Stumbling or Labyrinth of Nightmare while using Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. Recommended Cards Monsters * Dream Clown * Crass Clown * Blade Rabbit * Giant Rat Spells * Stumbling * Messenger of Peace * Shrink * Book of Moon Traps * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Zero Gravity * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Magic Cylinder * Level Limit - Area A * Gravity Bind Category:Deck Type